Warrior
by Gunnr
Summary: Fiona had such potential to be an amazing character considering who her father was, but she had no personality and failed at combat. This is my idea of who she could've been. M because soldiers cuss, bleed, and kill people.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm writing about Fiona for the reasons stated in the summary. I don't really like Fiona that much, but the idea entered my head and would not leave me be, so here it is, a character overhaul. Don't kill me because I am awful at titles, please.  
**

**Oh, for the font challenged:**

_Lines in italics are Fiona's thoughts._

Random words in italics are for _emphasis._

**Fiona's POV**_  
_

_

* * *

_

_Another fantastic day in Begnion subjugated Marado, _I thought bitterly as I rode through the city. Jarod had requested an audience with me, and I was in no position to deny him.

A Begnion soldier suddenly started yelling about how assembling was forbidden at a cluster of my people who had gathered haphazardly around a well across the square from me. One of my citizens asked a question, and the soldier struck him through with a spear.

"Can I really have just seen that?" I spat venomously. I was seconds away from riding my charger right over the offending soldier, but Jarod's voice stayed me.

"Lady Fiona, the self-proclaimed Liberation Army is on the march. Marado's army has been ordered to deploy with us."

"Understood, General. We will prepare immediately. But I need to address your soldiers' conduct-"

"A new war is afoot." Jarod interrupted, "You never answered Ashnard's call to arms in the last one. You have a reputation for ruling wisely. Don't endanger your people by hurling ugly accusations at my soldiers. I trust I needn't worry that you'll fail to answer the empire's call." He knew I had no choice but to accept his orders, and he obviously reveled in my stuck position.

"I will not lie to you." I held my head high as I spoke from my charger's back, "My people are proud citizens of Daein, and some agree with these so-called liberators. However, I will not lead my people into danger over ridiculous rumors of some unknown orphan prince."

"I'm glad to hear it." Jarod smirked insincerely as I nudged my charger forwards.

There was much to be done if we were to move out with Begnion.

"Milady, what do they want from us?" my second asked me as I approached him.

"The lives of our soldiers, of course." I tossed my head angrily.

"Will we answer?" He looked hopeful.

"We must." I spat through gritted teeth, watching his face fall. "We have no other option. We do not have the manpower to repulse a direct attack from Begnion, which would undoubtedly come if we were to refuse to answer."

"Couldn't we join the Liberation Army?" Hope glimmered once more in his eyes.

"No. I will not risk my people to the cause of a rumor. They will have to show me that they are capable of beating the Begnion dogs out of the country before I even consider joining them. As it stands now, I think this 'Liberation Army' will fall at the first real battle it faces."

"But what if they do not? What if they win?" He tried once more to sway my decision.

"Then it will be too late," I bared my teeth in a humorless smile, "they will already have killed us."

He bowed his head, understanding the heavy choice on my hands.

"I know you act for the best of our people, Milady. I will be behind you, whatever happens."

"I count on you, Captain. Come. There is much to be done before we ride."

I leaned my charger into a trot, my second at my hip, and began the many preparations.

* * *

All of my knights were spread out before me. I sat tall and proud atop my charger. Maradans learn to ride almost before we can walk, and we spend the majority of our lives atop our horses. A man who speaks from the ground is rarely given any consequence, but he who speaks from the saddle is listened to. So it was that I prepared to speak to my people from my charger.

"Knights of Marado, comrades, listen to me!" I raised my lance, and a hush fell over the gathered crowd.

"Today, we ride for war! We do not go because we chose to do so; we do so because we must!" I began to pace my charger before my force. "Perhaps your hearts are mutinous; I know that many of you would rather ride under the banner of the Liberation Army! Perhaps you are filled with trepidation; I know that none of you want to die for a cause you do not uphold; a cause that you even oppose! But I ask you this; is the preservation of your State not a worthy cause? Would you rather watch your comrades slaughtered in the streets while Begnion soldiers destroy your homesteads? Would you rather watch the dogs of Begnion glut themselves on the blood of your children and your parents; your husbands and wives? Would you watch them take your horses and break them for their own clumsy use? Would you watch them erase the proud history of free Marado, who has never been conquered, while you lay in the road, pierced through and drowning in a pool of the blood of your friends?" I nudged my charger into a trot. "Do you think of the glory of a final stand, a small force against a massive army, a last spark of defiance against injustice? I say this to you; there is no glory in foolishness! What would be accomplished by defiance now? Nothing! I tell you, nothing! We would be stamped out, and remembered only as those who failed!" I quickened the pace of my charger again. "But I tell you this also! We will not go along with Begnion in blind obedience! That would also be nothing but defeat! We will bide our time; and when the time is right, we will turn and strike Begnion! We will humiliate them as they have humiliated us! We will slaughter them as they have slaughtered us! We will pay back to them what they have given to us tenfold! We will show them what happens to those who try to take the freedom of Marado!" I pushed my charger into a full canter back and forth in front of my army. "I say to you, in following Begnion to battle now, we are not submitting! No! It is the first step in our defiance! Today, we ride for war! But it is not for Begnion we fight! Today, we ride for our families! Today, we ride for our comrades! Today, we ride for freedom! Today, we ride for Marado!" I stopped my charger in the center of the line I had been riding and raised my spear. "For Marado!"

My army raised their own weapons. "For Marado!" They shouted in unison.

"Let us ride!" I turned my charger and galloped for the city gate, my army streaming behind me.

Once the city had lost itself in the horizon, we settled down into a trot we could keep up all day. We did not have too far to ride to Terin, and I was glad for that. I don't need my soldiers to lose heart during a long ride towards a battle they didn't want to fight. I don't need anyone deserting, and goddess knows I don't need anyone defecting to the Liberation Army.

Oh, goddess, help me do the right thing.

"Lady Fiona." My second appeared at my hip.

"Yes, Captain?"

"That was a good speech you gave this morning. The soldiers have a sense of purpose now."

I sighed in relief.

"I'm glad I was able to do at least that much."

"Milady..." he trailed off.

"What is it, Captain?"

He hesitated again.

"Captain, please don't keep secrets from me. Now, of all times, I need to know what is troubling you."

"Of course, Milady, I'm sorry, it's just, well, you meant what you said didn't you?" He finally met my eyes with his.

"I would not lie to my people." I glared at him coldly.

He flinched and dropped his eyes as he realized what he had implied.

"I apologize, Milady, I didn't mean to call you a liar. I wanted to know if you had formed any plans in that direction as of yet. I am sorry-"

"No, no, don't be sorry. I overreacted myself. I know that you will always back me in everything. It is I who should apologize to you. But to answer your question, no, I do not yet have any plans for rebellion against Begnion. So far they have showed no chinks in their armor. But no enemy is invincible. We will strike back eventually."

He looked at me shrewdly before responding.

"You don't think that we will strike back during this generation."

I glanced around, making sure no one was listening to us before replying.

"No, Captain," I smiled sadly, "I do not think that we will have an opportunity in this generation. Begnion is a mighty adversary. It will take until they become sloppy in their dealings with Marado before we will be able to break away."

He nodded, his features settling into an expression of determination and resolve.

"We will wait, then. We will teach our children of the glory and honor of freedom. We will school them well in the art of war. Though our generation may be doomed to slavery, our children will reclaim the freedom of Marado."

"Yes. Marado will not die. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"As always, Milady, I am right behind you."

"As always, Captain, I will be counting on you."

* * *

We arrived at Terin, and I ordered my people to set up camp away from the Begnion camp. I myself went to report to the general in charge here, leaving my second in charge at the camp.

I rode through the Begnion camp and found the general drinking ale with his officers around a fire.

_Ale? On the eve of battle? Are these men touched in the head?_

I bit my tongue. I must give off the impression of perfect obedience. For the future of my people.

"General Laverton?" I questioned.

"That would be me, pretty missy. What do you want me for?" Laverton leered at me.

I clenched my jaw so hard I thought my teeth would crack.

_How __dare__ he act that way! Does he have no __shred__ of decency?_

"I am Lady Fiona, Steward of Marado. Marado is here and ready for activity."

"Why are you still up on that horse? Dismount, pretty missy."

I stared at him in shock. In Marado, only slaves were ever commanded to dismount. It was the ultimate humiliation for any citizen.

"What was that?" I asked sharply. Maybe I had just heard him wrong.

"Dismount," Laverton actually put effort into making it a command this time.

I quivered with anger for a moment, suppressing the urge to trample him with my charger and take my army across the river in search of the Liberation Army.

Laverton misinterpreted my quiver as fear.

"Don't worry, pretty missy, no one's gonna hurt you. We are all allies here, aren't we?"

"I suppose so," I forced out, managing to sound breathy and intimidated. I forced my leg to swing over the back of my charger and come down to the ground. I reluctantly freed my other toe from the stirrup and turned around to face Laverton. Now that I was on the ground, he towered over me.

"There," he grinned, "that wasn't so bad, was it, pretty girl?" He reached out and took my chin between his fingers.

My bones turned to iron, and I glared at him for all I was worth.

He only laughed at me.

"I've got a feisty one here, boys!" He grinned widely.

I was itching to punch him in the nose, and maybe gouge his eyes while I was at it.

"Well," he leaned in close to my face. I refused to back away, so we were nose to nose while he said, "I can think of quite a few 'activities' that I would like you and me to perform _alone_ together. My tent is right over there, if you'd like to step inside."

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline," I said in a voice that would have the bravest of my soldiers running for cover, "I must return and make sure my people are settling in well."

"That is a pity," he smirked, "if you find you have some free time, the offer stands."

"I must take my leave." I whirled around and vaulted back onto my charger.

"By your leave," I trotted away before he gave it.

I heard all of the men laughing at me as I nudged my charger into a canter. I didn't care at that point. I just wanted to get out of that terrible camp before I killed someone or started crying.

I was going at a full gallop by the time I arrived at the Marado camp. I slid my charger to a sudden halt in front of my tent, which someone, probably my second, had put up for me.

I slid off my charger and started crying. My second appeared and jumped off of his pace horse, catching me in a hug.

"Fiona! What did they do to you?" He was obviously shocked by my outburst. Hell, so was I.

"Auxili, it was terrible! They treated me like no more than a whore!" I sobbed into his shoulder. I was vaguely glad that he had taken off his armor before I had returned.

"It's ok now, Fiona, you're home. They can't touch you. I will keep you safe. They are nothing to you. They are like the desert jackals; their cruelty knows no bounds, but they are weak when faced by a strong warrior. They cannot touch you now, they cannot touch you," Auxili whispered comfortingly in my ear while he held me tightly and let me soak his shirt.

I had to force myself to calm down enough to tell him what had happened.

"Their 'General' Laverton refused to call me anything beside 'pretty missy,' or 'pretty girl,' he suggested we have sex, and he made me dismount in front of the whole camp!" I began sobbing uncontrollably again as I remembered how Laverton had humiliated me completely.

"He did _what?_ He made you _dismount?_ In front of the _entire camp__?_ The bastard," Auxili hissed dangerously, tightening his grip on me protectively. "I should ride there and trample him myself."

"No! Auxili, no, you cannot do that. It is only temporary. I am sure I am overreacting anyways. With any luck he will fall to the Liberation Army in battle soon! And if he does not, he will eliminate said army, and Begnion will leave us alone."

Auxili smirked humorlessly into my hair.

"And now I am not allowed to even defend the honor of my Lady, my Queen, my _General_."

"If I was any good at being general, I wouldn't need protection."

"You'd be surprised, Fiona, at how much good generals need to be protected."

I pulled back from Auxili after a moment more, though I kept my hands on his sides. He smiled softly at me and brushed a renegade strand of hair out of my eyes before letting his hands rest on my shoulders.

"You ok now?" He asked, searching my eyes for clues while I drew a shaky breath in and out.

"I'll be fine. Thank you, Auxili."

"Anytime," he hugged me again before stepping away fully.

"Did anything of note happen here while I was gone?" I wiped the last of my tears out of my eyes and stood strait again.

"Nothing to report, Milady," my second threw a salute as he straitened his own posture.

"I'm glad to hear it. You are dismissed, Captain." I gave my own salute before turning and beginning to untack my charger.

Someone, again, probably my second, had already taken care of my pace horse*, who was now cropping contentedly at some grass on the side of my tent.

I rubbed my charger down and brushed him, which calmed me all the way down.

"There you go, Fortis." I patted my charger's shoulder as I finished.

He snorted into my hair, then followed the example of my pace horse, Volucera, in eating grass.

I ducked into my tent and unbuckled all of my armor before falling onto my bedroll.

I would deal with Laverton better tomorrow. I will know what to expect. I will steel myself for the degradation.

I sighed and turned onto my side. I didn't want to go back at all. I wanted to ride back to Marado, load all of my people onto their horses, and go back to being desert nomads, as we were in our early history.

The people were attached to the land, however. They would never agree. The life of the nomad is difficult, as all of our soldiers know.

I must swallow my pride for my people, so that we may be proud generations from now. I must not let my selfishness ruin Marado.

_I will be strong._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Well, there it is. The last ten lines or so are blah, but oh well. Overall I think it's ok. If you have a different opinion, I encourage you to share it in the reviews. **

**If you are concerned about the over usage of OCs, don't worry, there's not going to be a terrible amount, but Fiona is basically Queen of the Maradans, so she's going to have quite a few friends among the Maradans, though I'm mostly going to focus on her relationships with the in-game characters, because that's all that anyone cares about, right?**

**Anyways, tell me what I did wrong, so I can fix it for next time. Yes, I am going to be a review whore;)**

**Gunnr  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: People are reading this. You have no idea how delighted that makes me. I love you, readers, even if you lurk. **

**This chapter is really long. It just didn't want to end. 5,700 words. Lots. Don't get used to it;)**

**

* * *

**

I woke before daybreak, as usual, and got dressed. I walked outside and mounted my pace horse.* By this time, the sun was just cracking the horizon. My soldiers were gathered around fires cooking their breakfasts, or riding through camp, loosening up.

I glanced across the plain towards the Begnion camp, and noticed a remarkable lack of activity.

"I want a scout!" I called out.

"Here's a scout!" Vafer, my best spy, rode up on his pace horse.

"Good. Go see what Begnion is up to. They are being very quiet this morning. Your first priority is to not be spotted, you understand?"

"Of course, Milady." Vafer grinned and gave me a salute before cantering away.

"Did I miss something?" my second rode up.

"I was just wondering at the lack of activity in the Begnion camp, so I sent Vafer to figure out what was going on, though I have my suspicions."

"And what would those be?"

"When I was there last night, they were all drinking heavily. Many appeared already drunk. I would not be surprised if Vafer came back telling me hangovers were the reason."

Everyone within hearing range turned and stared at me.

Finally Audax broke the stunned silence.

"Are they complete idiots? They are expecting a battle in the morning, and they are _getting drunk?_ Who in their right mind drinks at all in such a situation?"

"I can't think of a one. My accusation may be apocryphal, however. Vafer will be back with the truth."

"One of the rare times that happens, eh?" Audax grinned and turned back to his fellow soldiers, who laughed and agreed whole heartedly.

It is good that they are able to make merry, as they would before any battle. Battle is one of the highest joys of my people; the glory gained from battle is near eternal in our society. I must have convinced them that this would be the path to our defiance, then. That is good. I think.

_Oh, Ashera, please let me be doing the right thing._

* * *

Vafer returned, stating that, yes, the Begnion soldiers had hangovers, almost down to the man. My knights were all astonished, and they ridiculed Begnion hugely for their inestimable foolishness. It was almost mid-morning by the time a Begnion messenger arrived, telling us to move out to a field to stand in wait for the Liberation Army.

I kept my knights carefully separate from Begnion, and they just as carefully steered clear of us.

After a while of standing, I told my knights that they could canter their horses around to keep them loose, and the keep them from getting bored and irritable. A few at a time would move out of formation, but at any one time, most of the force was still at attention, and the rest could be easily recalled.

That was not good enough for Laverton.

He sent a soldier over to tell us to stay in tight formation.

That did not go over well with my knights, nor should it. War horses are energetic and aggressive. We breed them that way on purpose. They don't like to stand in one place, unmoving, for extended periods of time.

A couple of hours later, still no Liberation Army, and the horses were very irritated. They were kicking and biting at each other, they were rearing, and they were constantly trying to yank the bit away from their riders and run away. In addition to angry horses, the sun was beating down, cooking everyone in their armor. Everyone was on edge, and if you said anything, you were likely to get your head bitten off.

An hour more of this later, a Begnion scout finally ran towards Laverton. I rode over to him to see what was going on.

"A small troop approaches from the east! It appears to be the Daein Liberation Army!" The scout said excitedly.

_No duh. Were you expecting anyone different?_

"...Blissfully ignorant of the trap that awaits them. I pity them, really." Laverton sneered. "Have the first platoon assume their battle positions!"

The scout nodded and ran off.

"Shall we advance too?" I asked, unnecessarily, I thought. What would be the point of having us stand in such tight formation all day if we weren't going to be fighting?

"Kind of you to offer, Lady Fiona. But the first platoon will suffice here. This is really none of Marado's business." Laverton condoned. I was so shocked by this statement that I went to autopilot.

"I see. In that case, we'll use this opportunity to observe the empire's army at work." I cantered back to my front lines, still dazed by Laverton's inconsistent activities. The obvious answer bludgeoned me in the side of the head while I was still a few paces away from my lines.

I was a show of power, of course. Why else would he force us to stand so still? It was all a fucking display of his control. I snapped from stunned to seething in a split second.

"Where are we going to?" my second asked as I resumed my place in front of my formations.

"Nowhere." I responded.

"What?" he was confused, as he had a right to be.

"It's all just a fucking show to him." My voice was bright and cheery as I said this, and everyone around me knew I was seriously pissed and couldn't do a thing about it. "He just wants us to know that he has total control over us."

"My fucking goddess!" Audax shouted, his horse rearing under him. "The fucking bastard motherfucking JACKAL!"

"I couldn't agree more," my tone was still sickeningly sweet, "but try to keep your voice down for now. At the moment, he _is_ in total control."

The Liberation Army then became visible. It was very small. I must say that I was rather disappointed at first glance. My disappointment dissipated quickly, however. The way they laid about, decimating the Begnion troops with ease, was quite impressive.

Audax, of course, was the first to note this, with quite a measure of excitement.

My second caught my eye with a hopeful look in his.

I pursed my lips and said nothing. Laverton _had_ told us to stay out of this one... There was definite possibility here.

"Hornet hairs!" I heard Laverton exclaim. His voice carried easily over the battle noise, which was still a ways away. "At this rate they'll breach our lines before we can stop them. I have no choice. You! Bring out the prisoners!"

A small group of soldiers ran for the camp and returned in record time with a motley assortment of prisoners, mostly children, women, and elders.

I had a sick feeling about this. I set off galloping towards Laverton as soon as I saw the prisoners.

One soldier grabbed a small crying boy and held a blade to his throat.

"Lord Laverton!" I spat at him, "exactly what are you planning to do?"

"This so-called Liberation Army is forcing me to sacrifice this boy!" He said self-righteously.

The boy started screaming for someone to help him.

"Fight, and these people will be executed right now! Surrender, and they will be spared." Laverton called towards the Liberation Army. There was almost no fighting at the moment, so they could hear him well, I was sure.

I knew what they would do. They would surrender their entire army and the only present hope of an entire nation for the lives of a few pitiful humans. I wanted to shout to them that this is war, and sacrifices must be made. You can't always save everyone. Sometimes you just have to cut your loses and push on. Would it be hell, watching these people die, thinking you could've prevented it? Yes. But easier than watching your entire army slaughtered, knowing you are the only one to blame. I begged them not to be so foolish in my head.

"...Everyone, throw down your weapons." called out their commander, somewhere behind the front lines.

Damn. They were that foolish. The army slowly dropped their weapons, one by one.

"Ha ha ha ha ha... A wise choice, girl! Well, no more need for these prisoners, is there? Kill them all!" Laverton sounded gleeful. And for good reason. He gets to have his cake and eat it too. He is the lowest kind of jackal.

"No!" I shouted, "Marado, to me!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Laverton sounded almost bored by me.

"I'll have nothing to do with you and your monstrous tactics!" My knights were all around me now. "Rescue the prisoners!" I shouted and led the charge down the hill.

"So, you betray us after all. Marado has never been known for holding its faith. You'll die like the rest!" Laverton called after me.

_Oh, I don't think we'll be the ones dying today, jackal._

A herd of irritated chargers who have been held in one place for four hours and suddenly let loose is a terrifying sight. I don't blame the soldiers holding the prisoners for running.

I swung a terrified teenage girl onto my charger behind me.

"Hang on tight," I told her, "this might get bumpy."

She nodded and fastened her arms around me in a death grip. Good.

"Marado, for the Liberation Army!" I ordered.

We wheeled around and galloped for the bridge that was nearest to us. The Liberation Army had picked up their weapons and begun fighting again.

A company of Begnion soldiers stood between the bridge and us. I galloped to the front of our rush.

"Auxili, Audax!" I shouted as I caught up to them. They were both unburdened. My second was no slack off when it came to fighting, and Audax was maybe my best. I needed them now.

"Get the unburdened troops and form a wedge!" I ordered them.

"Milady!" They acknowledged as they split to the left and right.

"Hey," I said to the girl on my back, "are you going to be able to handle it if I go out into the thick fighting?" My father had taught me how to fight unhindered with a second person on my horse, but I couldn't have the girl having a panic attack and falling off on me.

"Yes, milady, I'll be fine." Her tone was determined, though her grip tightened even more around me.

My second and Audax returned with the rest of the unburdened troops, some forming a wedge in front, and the rest circling the burdened troops, fending off attacks from the sides and rear. I joined the vanguard, and we slammed into the Begnion company.

The fighting was sticky, trying to protect the prisoners and trying to cut our way through Begnion at the same time. The Liberation Army began slicing through from the other side, helping us greatly.

We were almost through when Auxili was hurt badly. Begnion after Begnion had fallen under his swords, though he was overextended most of the time, protecting multiple prisoner-laden knights at once. The catastrophe occurred when two lance knights went for him at once from opposite sides. He was only able to block one of them, and the other sent his spear through Auxili's ribs.

He yelled and dropped his swords, barely managing to cling onto his horse by the mane. If he fell off there was a good chance he would be trampled, with how tightly packed we were.

I rode alongside him, keeping him in his saddle. He slumped completely against me as I reached my lance across his horse and impaled his wounder.

I screamed for help. I already had someone else on my horse, and Auxili's wound looked awful. Audax hacked his way through to me and pulled Auxili onto his own horse, holding Auxili in front of him. Auxili's charger continued to run along with us, as he had been trained, and as was his nature.

The last few Begnion fell, and we had a clear shot to the Liberation Army.

"Where are your healers?" I shouted frantically to the first Daein I came across. He pointed out a group of white robes behind the lines.

The Daeins parted to let us through.

I stayed alongside Audax until he found an unoccupied healer. Then Audax jumped off his charger and carefully slid Auxili down to the ground. The healer's eyes widened, and she set to work without a word.

Auxili's charger nuzzled at his face, and Auxili grabbed his mane and buried his face into his horse's long nose. I was impressed that Auxili was still conscious with the amount of blood he had already lost.

I needed to go out and see how the battle was going. I would do no good standing here worrying, getting in the way of the healers.

"It's safe to get off here," I told the girl on the back of my charger.

"Thank you, milady, so much!" She told me as she slid off.

I nodded and rode away, Audax following me, apparently having come to the same conclusion as me.

We headed towards the bridge where the fighting was still thick, collecting my uninjured knights as we rode.

We charged through the ranks of Daeins to the front lines, where our rush claimed the bridge for the Liberation Army.

Once the bridge was fully ours, I fell behind the bridge to use a vulnary. As I trotted back across the bridge, I noticed a girl with silver hair giving orders to a rouge, who ran off to deliver them.

"What do we have here? The Silver-Haired Maiden?" I said as I slowed to a walk behind her.

She whirled, started.

"So the rumors were true, eh?" I raised as eyebrow and stopped in front of her.

"Oh," the girl recognized me, "you command the defectors, correct? Are you alright?"

"Why, yes, I command the defectors." I confirmed in a mocking tone. "We are not 'defectors,' we are Marado."

"We'll worry about introductions once we're safe. For now, we have a battle to fight." The girl said condescendingly.

I snorted.

"No? I had forgotten!" I began to ride away from a somewhat surprised Maiden. "My people had better not be dying for nothing, General!" I called over my shoulder.

I plunged back into the battle, rejoicing in the feeling of dominating the enemy. I wanted to kill Laverton, but I had joined this side of the battle too late. A general in white armor got there first.

I rode up just as Laverton fell. I walked my charger right in front of his eyes.

"Huh," I remarked to Laverton, "it seems I'm still on my charger, and it looks like yours," I paused to slice my lance cleanly through the back of Laverton's charger's skull, "is dead." Laverton's charger fell without a sound, and Laverton moaned once more before his breath stopped coming.

The last thing he saw was Fortis's hooves.

"Teach him how to treat a woman," Vafer winked at me.

"How do you know about that?" I questioned sharply.

"Definitely not because I was spying on you when it happened."

"I should have you flogged." I frowned playfully at him.

"You should," Vafer grinned, "but you wont."

"Ha!" I began to ride away from Laverton's dead body. "I'm soft and my soldiers know it! Next thing you know, there'll be a mutiny!"

"And I'll be leading it."

I slapped Vafer across the back of the shoulders with the shaft of my spear.

"You scamp!" I shouted in mock indignation.

"Woe is me!" He wailed, "My general is abusive, and I am far from home! How am I to survive the beatings and the tears?"

"Goddess, Vafer," Jugis, one of my commanders, called, "'far from home' is a stretch, even for you!"

"She does have you there, Vafer," I grinned, "we're a day's easy ride from Marado!"

"The females are ganging up on me! Somebody help!" Vafer yelped.

"You're up against Lady Fiona and Jugis!" Saevio, a veteran warrior, called, "No one's going to take you up on that!"

The rest of my army laughed, and we continued to banter, on an after-battle high.

The Begnion army scattered once their general fell, and the Maiden ordered that they be let go. I saw no need to chase them, so I complied.

_We really need to join camp with the Liberation Army._ I thought after a short while.

"Ho there!" I called to a blond boy with a bow slung across his shoulders. "Where can I find your General? I need to discuss what our situation will be."

"She is probably over by the river where it goes through our camp by now." He told me.

"Why would she be by the river? There is a whole State's worth of strange knights among her army. She has no solid reason to know that we will not launch an attack against her."

The boy looked rather taken aback, but he defended his general.

"You must've said something that assured Micaiah that you would continue to support us. She is not a fool."

"Hm. We'll see, I suppose. It would be foolish for us to attack, you have all of our injured in your custody, but she doesn't know that we aren't soulless monsters."

"You did just desert to save some prisoners who would be hugely useless to you." The boy raised an eyebrow at me.

My face cracked into a grin.

"So I did! Very good!" I threw him a salute. "I hope I'll see you again." I began to walk away.

"Likewise." The boy returned my salute before continuing along his way.

I kept my spear in hand as I rode towards the Liberation Army camp. It never hurts to be careful. I was still not entirely convinced about this army, but it was my best hope by far to free my people. I got a few leery looks as I rode through the camp, but no one challenged me. That was bad form. I would punish my army soundly for such inaction. One instance of similar mindedness is no guarantee of alliance.

I did indeed find the Silver-Haired Maiden at the river bank, with the white armored general who had killed Laverton. I recognized him now that he had removed his helm.

"General Tauroneo!" I saluted him as I rode up.

"Fiona." He acknowledged.

"I must thank you for rescuing my people, Maiden." I turned my attention to said Maiden.

"Oh, please just call me Micaiah. How do you know General Tauroneo?" The Maiden questioned.

"I am General Lanvega's daughter, Fiona. After his death, I assumed governance of Marado."

"General Lanvega?" Micaiah seemed stunned. "From the song? Bryce, Tauroneo, Gawain, and Lanvega... Four Riders of Daein, one country, one king, While they bear our banner, A free Daein shall sing. You're _that _General Lanvega's daughter?"

"Indeed." Tauroneo answered for me. "Lanvega, of the Four Riders. He was a good friend, and a mighty swordsman as well. And stubborn as a mule. Your father was a powerful warrior of unquestionable integrity. A great man."

"Yes." I held my head high in pride. "And that's why he renounced his rank and title as Rider and withdrew from court life, rather than serve King Ashnard. You've heard the rumors, no doubt, that Ashnard murdered his own father? My father could not serve such a man... And so, to protect Marado from a madman, we did not send men to fight for Daein in the war. Perhaps you resent that we followed our hearts rather than a king?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at Micaiah.

"No, quite the opposite." Micaiah assured me. "You are these people's steward, and you chose the course that would protect them. But now, Begnion is willing to sacrifice innocent children to maintain their grip over our country. We cannot allow that. That is why we are asking you to lend your strength to the Liberation Army. Together, we can reclaim our country."

"And now, you ask us to bear part of the burden of restoring the motherland?" I scrutinized Micaiah for a moment, dearly wishing that my second was here to assure me that he had faith in my judgment. This was what he had wanted since rumor of the Liberation Army reached us, however. "If you would have my lance, then..." I straitened in my saddle, "I, Fiona, Steward of Marado, do gladly swear allegiance to your Liberation Army. I and my men bind ourselves to your fate. Until you prove yourself to be unworthy, use my army as best you see fit."

Micaiah looked surprised as I added that last part, while Tauroneo roared with laughter.

"You are Lanvega's daughter indeed!" He guffawed.

"What do you mean by that?" Micaiah asked, looking confused.

"Simply that if you begin using my army as disposable men, or are stupid with your strategy, I will resume command of my army once more. I will not have my people dying pointlessly."

"Oh. Well, I assure you I will do my best." Micaiah looked a bit hurt.

"It's nothing personal, Maiden, but sometimes, your best is just not enough. As you said, I am entirely responsible for my people. I must take care of them best_ I_ can."

"I suppose I understand, then." Micaiah still seemed lost.

"Just let it roll off, Lady Micaiah." Tauroneo clapped a hand to the Maiden's shoulder. "Her father was exactly the same way. As long as you do well, you have nothing to worry about. All of her vengeance will be directed at the enemy." He looked at me smiling. "Well, Fiona, you've certainly grown as a lance-woman since the last time I saw you."

"Thank you, General. I'm afraid I can't say the same about you. It's hard to get any better than you are now."

"Oh, don't flatter me, Fiona! I still have much I could improve upon!"

"Whatever you say, General." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, are you going to stay up on that massive horse of yours forever, or are you going to come hug your uncle?"

I laughed and slid off my charger, hugging him as best as I was able with our armor and my spear in the way.

"Hm, you still haven't grown much in height since I last saw you." Tauroneo's eyes twinkled at me as he said this.

"You scoundrel!" I resisted the urge to swat at him with my lance, as I would've done to one of my soldiers.

"Wait," Micaiah cut in, "you're Tauroneo's niece?"

"Oh, not really. He was just a good friend of my father's, so I called him my uncle."

"Oh."

"Maiden-" I began again when she cut me off.

"Please just call me Micaiah. I'm really not some mysterious, special person."

"Whatever you say, milady." I gave her a little bow, partly just to see if it would irritate her. She began to roll her eyes and put her hand to her hip, but stopped herself halfway. I grinned as I continued. "I would like to have my people move into the same camp as you, if you find that acceptable."

"Why, of course!"

"Very well. Do we have permission to go take down our previous camp near the sight of the Begnion camp?"

"Uh, yes, of course."

"Understood. May our injured stay with you while we do so?"

"Er, yes."

"Very good." I swung back onto Fortis. "By your leave, General Micaiah."

I waited for her to approve.

"Milady?" I questioned when she did not give it. "Is there something else you need me for?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? No, no, nothing else."

"I am excused, then?" I prodded further when she said nothing else.

"Yes."

"Thank you, milady." I smiled as I turned and rode away.

_She must be very inexperienced as a general. I will have to keep close and teach her the ropes. It's hard to keep the men in check at first. They always think that since a general is a woman, she should not be able to command them. Half of the battle is convincing them otherwise._

On my way back to the battle field I saw the blond boy again. I rode towards him, and he stopped and waited for me when he noticed me coming towards him.

"Hey," I said, "could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure." He replied.

"We are going to combine camps, and I was wondering if you could find someone for me while I'm gone."

"Who?"

"My First Captain. He was injured pretty badly in the fighting, and I guess they took him to a hospital tent. His name is Auxili, and his charger is black."

"Did you notice which healer had him first?"

"Yes, she was pretty short, shorter than me, and she wore a yellowish dress, and had short black hair."

"That would be Laura. I'll look for him."

"Thank you so much," I smiled in relief. "What is your name, soldier?"

"I'm Leonardo. Do you mind me asking yours?"

"Not at all. I am Lady Fiona, Steward of Marado. I thank you again, Leonardo. I'm worried about Auxili."

"It's no problem, Milady."

We exchanged salutes, and I continued my ride towards the battlefield.

_Well, there's at least one soldier with manners in this camp._

"Jugis, Celsus, Calx, round up the uninjured soldiers!" I ordered my three remaining captains when I arrived.

"Milady," they saluted and split in three directions.

"What's up?" Vafer appeared at my hip.

"We're going to join camp with the Liberation Army."

"Really?" Audax had overheard. "_Yes!_ That's _great!_"

"What is?" someone else called over.

"We're joining the Liberation Army!" Audax shouted back.

"Thank the Goddess!" said another soldier who heard Audax.

"Well, the whole army knows now, thanks to Audax." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, Milady." Audax hung his head ashamedly.

"It wasn't a secret. I know not to tell any of _those_ around you or Vafer. The whole camp will know in two seconds flat."

Vafer just grinned widely.

"I can't keep my mouth shut." Audax grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, believe me, I know." I laughed.

The army was assembled in near record time, and I gave the order to ride out.

We arrived at the camp quickly, and I ordered my people to share out the breakdown and transport of the tents of their wounded fellows.

There were four to a tent among the common soldiers, and two officers per tent, so most tents had at least one man to take care of it, but I wanted to make sure no one was stuck with too much work. I wanted us to be in and out fast.

I took my tent down and loaded it onto Volucera. Normally I'd put it on Fortis so that my pace horse wasn't too weighed down, but Fortis had worked all day, and it wasn't far to the Liberation Army's camp.

In about 45 minutes the camp was packed up, and we were starting out for the Liberation Army camp again.

When we arrived, I realized I had forgotten to ask where we should set up.

"Well, that was stupid." I said out loud.

"What's wrong, Milady?" Jugis asked.

"I forgot to ask where to go. Wait here, I'll go find out."

"Yes, General." Jugis nodded, then barked out an order as I rode away.

I found Micaiah walking away from the river, this time with a greenette rouge next to her.

"General Micaiah!" I hailed her.

"Oh, you're back already?"

"Yes, Milady, but I made a foolish mistake." I saluted as I came to a stop in front of her.

"What would that be?"

"I forgot to ask where we may set up."

"Oh, um, well, I'm not really sure..." She trailed off.

I looked at her, surprised. Well this was something. She doesn't even know where to put us. This may be a harder campaign than I had originally thought.

"You can go to the far east for now." The rouge stepped in. "The hospitals are on that side, and I understand you have a special interest in someone in there."

"Thank you, Sir, I do. Is this acceptable, Milady?"

"Yes. Sothe speaks with my authority in the camp."

"Understood. By your leave, Milady, we will go set up then."

Micaiah again failed to give me leave.

"Lady Micaiah," I smiled gently, "when I ask for your leave, I'm not going until I get it."

"Oh! I thought that was just a phrase, I didn't think I actually had to give my leave!"

I laughed at her expression.

"It's very rude of no one to tell you. We should get together once my people are settled in. This camp could use some whipping into shape. I mean no disrespect, but it seems your new at this sort of thing."

"I am _very_ new at this. I would appreciate some help very much." Micaiah looked at me earnestly.

"Anything you require, General. Milord Sothe, Milady Micaiah, by your leave."

"What am I actually supposed to say to give you leave?"

"'You are dismissed' will do." I laughed.

"You are dismissed, then, Lady Fiona."

I saluted and rode away.

I shook my head glumly once I was out of sight.

_How did Micaiah get to be general of this army? She must be a brilliant strategist, as she obviously has absolutely no prior experience commanding anyone. She doesn't even know to dismiss people! Oh, goddess, I hope I've done the right thing._

I returned and hastily set up my tent, wanting to find out what condition Auxili was in. Just as I was swinging up onto my pace horse, I saw Leonardo walking towards me.

"Leonardo!" We traded salutes as I closed the space between us. "Any success?"

"Yes, Milady, I found him. If you like I can take you to him."

"Thank you, soldier, I would like that very much."

He nodded and began to walk away, me following close behind him.

"He's a nice one," Vafer winked, indicating Leonardo as he passed me, "Auxili won't have me poisoning his charger tonight."

"Vafer! Uncalled for! You don't need to threaten his _charger_!" I chided the back of Vafer's head. "Sorry about him," I said to Leonardo.

Leonardo chuckled.

"He'd have a hard time hurting my charger." He grinned back at me.

"Why is that?" I was very interested in why he thought his charger was invincible.

"I don't have one."

"Oh- right. That is always so strange to me."

"Do all of you really have horses?"

"Everyone in the army has two, and every citizen has at least one. We learn to ride and walk almost simultaneously."

"Wow. That is a lot of horses."

"Perhaps. It gives us a huge advantage in battle."

"I saw some of that today. You were pretty amazing."

I sighed.

"We could've been better. We need to work on fighting with another person on the horse. We lost... well, we loose more than I would like every time someone falls, but we lost more than necessary this time." I hung my head as I thought of the corpses of Maradans spread over the battlefield, their chargers nudging their unmoving bodies confusedly before being led away by the sobbing friends of the fallen.

"Milady?" One of my soldiers, Bellator, was looking at me, concerned. "Is everything alright?"

I realized the massage my body language was conveying, and straitened immediately.

"Of course, Bellator." I assured. "Everything is fine. Better than fine. We have found our opportunity to ride Begnion out of Daein. Marado will soon be free again."

"Is Auxili ok? I heard he was wounded in the fighting." Bellator always had a way of looking strait through everyone.

"I'm going to see him now. He is still alive, at least."

"That is good." She then smiled sadly at me. "It's ok to mourn for the fallen, Milady." She saluted and rode away.

Leonardo looked at me questioningly, but I didn't feel like talking about it, so I ignored him.

"He's in here." Leonardo stopped at the flap of a large tent, where Auxili's charger, War Drum, stood. I swung off Volucera, ground tying her and patting her shoulder and War Drum's before stepping into the tent after Leonardo. He walked directly to one of the beds, where the black haired healer sat.

"Auxili," I breathed, sitting next to his sleeping form laying on the bed, putting my forehead on his, closing my eyes and holding his hand.

"M'lady?" He slurred, sounding confused.

"Auxili," I said again, sitting up, but keeping hold of his hand, "don't do that to me. I thought I lost you."

He smiled weakly,

"What kinda second'd I be, dyin' when ya still needed me?"

"A terrible one," I smiled at him. I transferred my eyes to the healer, "What is the situation?"

"Well, he'll be out of commission for combat for a while, but he should heal right back up."

"No lasting effects?"

"If things stay the same as they are now, no, no lasting effects."

"Thank Ashera." I turned back to Auxili. "If you ever do that again, I will have you publicly dismounted and flogged."

"What 'appened to Laverton, anyways? I was gonna kill 'im, but then this 'appened."

"General Tauroneo got there first. All that was left for me was his charger."

"Gen'r'l Taur'neo's here? We 'ave a shot, I guess. Was he still 'live wh'n ya killed 'is ch'rger?"

"Yes, he was alive. And yes, we might have a shot. I officially joined us up."

"G'd," he grinned. "'M with ya all th' way, Fiona."

"I was hoping you'd say that, Auxili. You know my line."

* * *

**A/N: *Pace horse. I forgot to explain this term last time, and I think I'm using it for the wrong thing, but oh well. It's staying until someone corrects me. Anyways, knights had two horses, one they rode in battle, the charger, and one they rode from place to place, what I am calling the pace horse. The charger was strong, but heavy, like a Clydesdale, while the pace horse was lighter and better made for stamina, like an Arabian.**

**There it is. Less OCs after this chapter, I promise. I always thought it was weird that Fiona and Tauroneo didn't know eachother before the game. Lanvega and he were supposed to be good friends, so why would they not have seen each other for over 20 years? So they know each other in mine. I tweaked Fiona's lines more in this chapter. Especially her talk with Micaiah during the battle. The game conversation is not like anything my Fiona would ever say. Other than that, they are mostly the same. I struck on a personality for Micaiah that doesn't make her a stupid bitch. It's amazing. Micaiah is not my favorite character, but I think I found a way to work with her. Fiona and her will become friends, with Fiona giving her a lot a advice, because it is frankly unrealistic that Micaiah, a street girl, could suddenly know exactly what to do with an entire army that answers directly to her. Fiona can help with that.**

**I'll stop rambling now:) Tell me if you hated it or not.**

**Gunnr  
**


End file.
